Girl Meets Betrayal
by Derixce
Summary: Reily gets betrayed by her BFF Maya Hart, and Maya learns a lesson too.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or characters of the show Girl Meets World**.

 **Rated:E**

One day Reily decided to take Maya to meet someone special to her. It was her boyfriend from summer camp. She missed him so much, but now ever since middle school, she had a crush on a boy named Lucas. She was torn between who to pick, but decieded to stay with her boyfriend because she didn't know Lucas very well yet. Her boyfriend's name was Daniel and she was madly in love with him. She wanted to introduce him to Maya, so Maya would see that she wasn't so innocent afterall.

"Sup chic" Said Maya coming into her room through her window as usual. She had a red sports bra on and some denim shorts. Any boy would be attrracted. "Maya I have someone for you to meet today." Said Reily in a soft, sweet voice, making it quiet enough for Maya to wonder. "Who" Maya questioned backing Reily up against the wall. This made Reily quiver and wonder about her bestfriend's life. "My Boyfriend" Reily finally answered. This made Maya happy, she said "oh so babe's got a bae" This made Reily smile and she told Maya "Stop calling me Babe ok it doesn't sound right" This made Maya all defensive so she said " So you denying the fact that you're cute ok." Then both of them climbed out the window and went to the subway so that Reily could take Maya to meet her boyfriend. Reily was so excited.


	2. Chapter 2

"The next stop is 123rd street" the train announcer said. Reily was too happy about this. She put a smile on her face, grabbed Maya's hand and said" This it it. This is out stop." The couple walked out of the train together looking victorious. They walked up the stairs and down the street. Then they walked up to a house 2234 Reily rang the dorbell. A tall muscular handsome boy came out and greeted them. "Oh yeah, you guys haven't met yet. Daniel. Maya. Maya. Daniel." said Reily introducing the two strangers to one another. "Come in babe, you too babe's friend." said Daniel welcoming them into his house. His mom wasn't home so of course he could have girls in the house.

"See Maya this is my boyfriend" said Reily leaning in to kiss Daniel. Daniel really liked Reily but for some reason he just couldn't keep his eyes off Maya. _Thats what she gets for bringing a cute and attractive girl to my house,_ Daniel thought. The thought about being Maya's boyfriend made him feel nice. "So dude" said Maya, " Whatchya staring at? All of your stuff is over there. She said secretly admiring him. _I can't do this,_ Maya thought, _Reily is my best friend._ But still neither Maya or Daniel could keep their eyes off each other. Curse that red sports bra.

" Let's play a game of spin the bottle" said Daniel. Maya immedietly looked at Reily, her best friend whom she couldn't live without. " You okay with this Riles?" Maya asked. Reily slowly nodded, for she was thinking about if she should even be with Daniel. She had a crush on Lucas and it was a huge crush, but still she REALLY liked Daniel, it was too complicated for her. So then they all sat in a circle with a ketchup bottle and then started spining. It was Maya's turn first and it landed in Reily, they weren't brave enough too kiss on the lips because they were girls, so they kissed in the cheek. Next up was Reily and it landed on Daniel. They gave a quick peck on the lips and then it was Daniel's turn. It landed on Maya. They kissed for about 30 seconds straight and only stopped when they remembered Reily was there. They knew that kiss was more than a game, that it meant something to them. Poor little innocent Reily had no clue off what was going on right before her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Maya, Danny, I'll be right back" Reily said, " I gotta pee pee"

"I can't do this anymore" Maya said. "Reily's my best friend." She looked at Daniel with guilt in her eyes. "The girl is clueless we could do things right in front of her and she wouldn't even notice." Daniel said, appearantlly he didn't care if Reily's heart was broken or not, all he wanted was Maya. "She's my Bff" Maya said again. But Daniel came closer and told her " Stop playing hard to get. The lil girl has no clue and you know you want me." They came closer to each other abd started to kiss intensely.

Then Reily walked with soft steps and came to see her bff and her bf making out. She just walked and sat heavily on the couch so they heard her. "Oh Reily, I'm sorry. I you know I love you" said Maya feeling guilty. "Luv you too'' Daniel said. Reily's emotion could not change. "Daniel is the typical guy, I wasn't expecting him to be faithful, but you, Maya you're my best friend. You're supposed to do better than that. I love you so much then you go do this to me? After all I've done for you.'' Reily burst out into tear. Daniel was hurt by the fact she'd though he might cheat, but then her point was proved because he did it with her bff. "Reily I'm sorry, I tried to stop but i couldn't help myself" Replied Maya bending over to give Reily a kiss on the cheek. " No don't touch me I don't speak to traitors" replied Reily. Maya knew she deserved this. "Can we at least go home together?" Maya asked her. "Fine, whatever." So both Maya and Reily stood up and walked out without saying a word to Daniel. Maya didn't even feel like she had feelings for him anymore, besides her bestfriend is more important than any boy, she's like her sis.

 **Tell Me what you think should happen.**


	4. Chapter 4

Maya and Reily got home and Maya went to Reily's house, she wanted to talk to her about what happened. They walked up to the bay window in Reily's room and Maya sat down. "Riles, come sit down" said Maya appearantly knnowing that Reily was mad. "Why should I" asked Reily. Maya stood up and she told Reily "Let me explain , c'mon I'll be nothing but honest" said Maya, really wanting to make up with her best friend. "Fine" said Reily, going to sit by the bay window, Maya sat down too. "What do you have to say for yourself, speak now or forever hold your peace." Reily said in a demanding tone. Maya started crying and said"I tried to tell him to stop, but he forced me into it, then once we started, I didn't know what to

 _Is she telling the truth? I should believe her right, she's supposedly my best friend. I just reallly want to know what happened._ Thought Reily. "Maya I'm just hurt that you would do this to me, even if you thought he forced you into it. Reily finally said out loud. " I know Riles. I am telling the truth when I told him that he needs to stop. Then he called you stupid and dumb, and just kissed me. I'm so sorry. I know I shouldn't have. Please forgive me." Pleaded Maya she was so upset with herself. "Ok, Maya, but I am just dissappointed, because, you know" said Reily. "I'm sorry ok can we get things back to normal." asked Maya. "Yea" said Reily. Thdn they both got up and started walking and Maya slapped Reily"s butt and they both started laughing. THEE END.

 **Tell me what you guys think reviews welcomed, maybe, just maybe, if I get enough ideas from reviews, I will make another chapter. Yayyy! :-) .**


End file.
